First Encounter
by Risa Silvara
Summary: It was during that fight with Alma that Allen first met Neah. What really happened while they were inside of Allen's head with Neah? Hinted Poker Pair and Road x Allen. Kind of Neah x Allen because Neah's just weird.


Author's note; This would be…ah my first time writing a -Man fanfic. I'll do my best and hope that I don't epically fail at it. Wish me luck. Actually it's really my first time writing a fanfic for an anime with canon characters.

DGM does not belong to me. If it did belong to me…well Allen would be joining the Noah family and be having loads of yaoi-filled moments with Tyki…and/or Neah.

Pairings: Neah x Allen Nothing too vivid here…just a nice game of poker in Allen's head while he was chained to that chair.

Little bit of Poker Pair and Road x Allen because Neah doesn't like Lenalee...or that could be because I don't like her...but he's right.

Since Neah's only made an appearance once…we really don't know what he's like. So. Yeah. I made him a narcissist.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm the one who will destroy everything; the 14<em>_th__ Noah. Neah."_

Allen's gaze was riveted onto the male before him, and his eyes opened a fraction wider s he echoed the male's name. "Ne…ah."

"Such a cute nephew I have…" Neah mused lightly to himself, inspecting Allen's form chained to the chair that he was. He seemed utterly pleased with himself. "I picked such a handsome and cute host, didn't I? Certainly not as handsome as I am…but you'll do."

The Noah had now slipped onto Allen's lap, draped his arms over his shoulders as best he could. "You look a bit shell-shocked…doesn't surprise me. You are in the presence of a beautiful creature after all, my cute nephew." Neah then proceeded to pinch Allen's cheeks. "So cute…"

"Wait…what?" Allen finally managed to choke out, a look of sheer puzzlement on his face. The 14th Noah…was a narcissist? Well, certainly all Noah's had a "I'm better than you," thing going on with their superiority to the human race thing…but this was a whole new level. Over the time since Cross had informed him about this Noah…he'd imagined somebody a bit like Road…sadistic. Instead he got…this.

Neah smiled that Noah smile at Allen, snapping his fingers as a table appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Removing himself from Allen's lap was simple enough, and he settled at the other side of the table. "I hear that you're good at poker, nephew. How about a few rounds?"

"How about…are you crazy! Why would I play a game of Poker with you!" the young exorcist exploded at the other, his hands digging angrily into the arms of the chair.

Neah was now leaning across the table, grasping at the collar of Allen's shirt. "Because I asked /nicely/ and I don't ask nicely twice," There was the slightest of sadistic glints in his golden eyes, before he leaned back into his own chair that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, shuffling a deck of cards. "I was quite the player in my day too…but I was good enough to not cheat my way into winning." Putting the deck of cards down on the table, Neah then ran his fingers through his hair, the stigmata of the Noah revealed to the younger one. "Of course, how could anybody beat this?" He smiled now, and wagged a finger at Allen. "For every game you cheat, I will punish you...and you wouldn't want that."

Five hands later.

"Three aces," Allen stated, holding out his cards the best he could. Sure enough, there was an Ace of heats, spade, and diamond.

"Oooh. You cheated again, nephew," Neah tsked, holding out his pair of Aces; A heart of his own and a clover. "That's the second time. Tsk. Such a bad habit you've gotten into…"

"I didn't cheat this time, it was you." Allen accused, gazing at the suspected Noah before him. "The first time was you as well."

"Gasp. How could you," Neah said, now dropped the newly shuffled deck and flinging himself across the table to glomp his nephew. "How could you accuse me of such a thing!" He ran a finger down Allen's scar, tsking in displeasure. "Not only are you a cheater, but you're a liar…I thought niisan raised you better than that…I really will have to scold Marian for his methods."

Allen opened his mouth to protest, when a familiar voice entered the recesses of his head.

_Allen_

"Mana.."

Neah smiled sadly at the form of his brother. "Niisan…" He turned his gaze back to his nephew and let out an exasperate sigh. "Guess it's time for me to go…nice meeting you, Allen. Do visit me more often…I get lonely up in your head."

The Musician lightly patted Allen on the head, smiling at him. "For the record. That Lenalee Lee girl. I don't like her. She's much too whiny for my cute nephew. Try…Tyki. He's a good guy. Or maybe little Road…she seems to like you from what I've witnessed."

Allen opened his mouth to say something in protest yet again, when he was back in the middle of the fight with Alma Karma and Kanda, his left eye reacting to the soul inside of Alma.

FIN.

* * *

><p>AN; Sooo. Let me know what you thought of my first DGM fanfic in a review. You know you want tooo. No flames though…please and thank you. I only accept constructive criticism.


End file.
